Les Yeux du Père Noël
by nyanko-kuro
Summary: Première fic. Os. Revu et corrigé. Au menu préparatif du réveillon et grande soirée. Bonne lecture.


**Auteur :** Nyanko

**Titre :** Les yeux du Père Noël.

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** Os. Romance.

**Couple :** Heero x Duo

**Bêta :** coquillette

**Disclamer :** Les G-boys appartiennent à Tokita, Yadate et Tomino. Je ne fait que les emprunter sans trop les abimer.

_Fic revu et corrigé._

****

* * *

**Les yeux du Père Noël.**

* * *

En ce vingt-et-un décembre, Réléna Darlian Peascraft, vice ministre des affaires étrangères, se trouvait dans son bureau au palais de Sank. La jeune femme avait bien changé depuis trois ans maintenant que la guerre avait pris fin.

C'était une jeune femme déterminée, sûre d'elle et de ses idées, qui avait su s'imposer, se faire respecter dans ce monde où les hommes avaient la plus grande place. L'adolescente gâtée, au caractère fort mais peu sûr d'elle avait fait place à une jeune femme prête à tout pour réussir à faire bouger les choses et à défendre ses idéaux.

Cette fois encore, elle pouvait être fière d'avoir réussi à faire accepter ce projet qui lui tenait tellement à cœur face à ses " collègues ", d'avoir su trouver les mots pour les convaincre du bien fondé de son idée.

En théorie, c'était très simple, plutôt que d'inviter tout le gratin de la société pour la soirée de Noël au palais de Sank pour fêter l'anniversaire de la paix, la jeune femme voulait organiser une rencontre entre plusieurs orphelinats de la terre et des colonies. Donner l'occasion à ces enfants de pouvoir sortir, de rencontrer d'autres enfants. Donner un peu de rêve à ses gamins victimes de la guerre.

Pour ce qui était de la pratique, c'était déjà beaucoup plus complexe. Rien d'impossible, mais il y avait beaucoup à faire, à organiser. C'est pourquoi depuis plus de trois semaines, le palais était en effervescence, tous se démenaient pour rendre cette soirée du vingt-quatre la plus inoubliable et merveilleuse possible.

Une soirée que les enfants comme les adultes les accompagnant ne pourraient oublier de si tôt. C'était ce qu'elle espérait de tout son cœur. Et puis il y avait aussi une autre raison, bien plus secrète, qu'elle seule connaissait d'ailleurs, qui animait la jeune femme. La réussite de la première étant essentielle au bon fonctionnement de la seconde.

La dernière pièce manquante se trouvait face à elle en ce moment même et était la raison pour laquelle elle était actuellement dans son bureau plutôt qu'à superviser les préparatifs.

- Tu ne peux pas me laisser tomber, pas maintenant !! S'exclama-t-elle en lui faisant ses yeux les plus suppliants.

- J'ai dit non ! Répondit fermement le jeune homme brun qui se trouvait avec elle dans la pièce, appuyé contre le mur près de la fenêtre.

- Tu sais très bien que je n'y suis pour rien ! Pagane devait le faire, mais il est tombé malade et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un sur qui je puisse compter dans trois jours, quelqu'un en qui j'ai toute confiance et il n'y a que toi qui remplisses toutes ces conditions ! Tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment, que je serais crédible dans ce rôle ?! Demanda le brun plus que sceptique.

- Bien sûr, je sais que tu t'en sortiras très bien. Après tous ce n'est qu'un rôle que tu dois jouer devant des enfants, ce n'est pas une armée d'ennemis en puissance. Pense à la joie que ressentiront tous ces gamins en te voyant apparaître ! Ils vont-être tellement heureux ! S'il te plait Heero, je ne te demande pas de le faire pour moi, mais pour eux. Pour ces enfants qui pour la plupart n'ont certainement jamais eu l'occasion de connaître un vrai Noël.

Elle savait, que Heero n'allait pas résister longtemps, le jeune homme aussi avait beaucoup changé, il cachait de moins en moins ses émotions et à cet instant elle avait tout loisir de voir dans les yeux bleu cobalt toute la détermination du jeune homme à refuser sa requête s'envoler.

- C'est bon d'accord. Satisfaite ? Grogna-t-il pour la forme. La jeune femme sourit sans en faire trop, elle savait bien qu'il ne pourrait résister, ce jeune homme avait un cœur en or.

- Merci, tu me sauves là ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi ! répondit-elle avec soulagement.

- N'en fait pas trop non plus. Dit-t-il en secouant la tête. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi pour le moment ? J'ai des choses à faire. Continua le brun en pensant qu'il devait faire des recherches et se préparer pour le rôle qu'il avait à jouer.

- Pas pour aujourd'hui, mais il faudra que tu passes demain dans l'après-midi pour l'essayage.

- Hn, alors à demain. Répondit le brun en sortant rapidement, des fois qu'elle aurait une autre idée farfelue qu'il lui passerait pas la tête et qu'il se retrouve une fois de plus au centre.

Dans son départ précipité, ce qu'il ne vit pas fut le grand sourire vainqueur et un brin machiavélique qu'aborda Réléna dés qu'il eut tourné les talons. Elle était satisfaite, oh oui, il ne pouvait même pas imaginer à quel point elle pouvait l'être. Son plan ce déroulait à merveille. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à patienter trois petits jours, qui, avec ce qui restait à faire, devraient passer très vite !

**24 Décembre, palais de Sank.**

Réléna ne tenait pas en place, vérifiant les derniers détails, remettant un nœud, une étoile ou encore une serviette en place, vérifiant que tout était bien en place. Plus pour s'occuper l'esprit et les mains qu'autre chose, l'excitation et l'impatience la rendait hyperactive.

Il était presque dix-neuf heures, les premiers à arriver ne devraient plus tarder. Se tenant a l'entrée de la pièce, elle fit un dernier tour d'horizon du regard. La salle était magnifique, ses employés avaient fait des merveilles. Tout était parfait.

Un immense sapin, trônait majestueusement au milieu de la salle de bal, brillant de mille feux et de mille couleurs grâce aux guirlandes électriques qui y avaient été installées. Sans compter toutes les autres guirlandes, boules et sujets en tous genres qui complétaient la décoration du grand conifère ainsi que l'étoile de couleur or, brillante et étincelante, qui surplombait la salle de sa présence.

Les couleurs choisies étaient le rouge, le vert, l'or et l'argent, qui selon la jeune femme, étaient celles qui s'associaient le mieux avec Noël. Les tables étaient disposées en U pour ne pas séparer tous ce petit monde, donnant ainsi plus de convivialité, comme s'ils étaient en famille. Elles étaient recouvertes de nappes en papier vertes et rouges, ça et là des bougies éteintes, branches de houx en plastique ou encore de petits sujets tels que le traineau du Père Noël avaient été déposés de façon à ne pas gêner lorsque les plats arriveraient.

Le plafond et les murs n'avaient pas échappé aux guirlandes et autres boules, mais sans que cela ne paraisse trop chargé non plus. La salle étant assez vaste cela restait raisonnable. Seules les grandes portes fenêtres étaient restées intouchées, mais il y avait une raison à cela, une bonne raison.

Elle sortit de sa contemplation, en entendant des pas se rapprocher d'elle. En se retournant elle découvrit que le premier arrivé n'était autre que Heero. Les quelques personnes auxquelles elle avait fait appel pour l'aider ne devraient plus tarder maintenant.

Elle vit avec joie l'expression de Heero, qui était maintenant à l'entrée de la salle près d'elle, changer du tout au tout, de neutre elle passa à l'étonnement, ses yeux s'arrondissant, sa mâchoire inférieure tombant légèrement. Puis à l'émerveillement, ses yeux brillant, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire alors qu'il détaillait la décoration devant lui.

- C'est magnifique. Ne put-il s'empêcher de souffler sous le coup de l'émotion qui l'avait envahie. Il avait déjà vu cette même salle décorée pour la même occasion, mais ce n'était en rien comparable.

- Merci, je suis heureuse que cela te plaise, même si je dois avouer que je n'aurais jamais réussi sans l'aide de tous ces gens qui on fait des miracles. Sourit-elle vraiment ravie d'avoir pu être témoin de ce moment de relâchement du jeune homme.

- Toi aussi tu es splendide ! Reprit Heero après un instant faisant rougir la jeune femme.

Pourtant il avait raison elle était magnifique ce soir, les cheveux relevés laissant quelques mèches torsadées tomber sur ses épaules. Un léger trais d'eyeliner venait souligner son regard bleu azur, elle avait opté pour une tenue simple, une chemise blanche cintrée et une jupe droite noire lui arrivant aux chevilles et fendue sur un côté jusqu'au genou.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Lui retourna-t-elle le compliment. Heero aussi avait choisi une tenue simple, mais qui lui allait à merveille. Une chemise en soie bleu nuit dont les deux premiers boutons étaient volontairement ouverts, très bien assortie avec le pantalon de costume noir pour lequel il avait opté plutôt qu'un jean banal. Il avait aussi troqué ses baskets jaunes dans lesquels il était si bien pour des chaussures de ville noir bien cirées.

C'est sur le sourire du jeune homme brun que les autres invités frappèrent à la porte. Heero tendit son bras à Réléna avant de l'accompagner à la porte d'entrée pour accueillir leurs amis, bien que le brun ne soit pas au courant. C'est en ouvrant la porte aux quatre personnes qui attendaient derrière, qu'il se dit qu'il aurait dû s'en douter.

Il fut heureux de les revoir, les occasions de se retrouver ensembles étaient rares et donc d'autant plus appréciables lorsqu'elles se présentaient, mais il ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer à la constatation qu'ils n'étaient pas au complet. Quatre et Trowa était là ainsi que Wufei et Sally, mais pas Duo. Bien qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné d'apprendre que ce dernier soit en retard encore une fois.

Ils discutèrent un moment tous ensemble, il fut d'ailleurs content d'apprendre que Wufei avait enfin sauté le pas et demandé la main de Sally et que Quatre et Trowa bien qu'ayant deux métiers qui leur prenaient énormément de temps, arrivaient à en trouver et à être heureux ensemble. Le premier groupe d'enfants arriva, encadré pas leurs accompagnateurs.

Heero soupira déçu le châtain ne viendrait donc pas ? Il avait pourtant pensé en voyant les autres que Réléna l'avait invité lui aussi et qu'il serait venu avec plaisir. A l'évidence il s'était trompé. Plutôt que de ruminer, il décida d'aider les adultes à retirer les manteaux des plus jeunes avant de les accompagner vers la salle.

A ce moment là, le brun se dit qu'il n'aurait voulu manquer cela pour rien au monde, voir tous ces petits bouts de choux, les yeux brillant d'émerveillement et de joie, était un cadeaux inestimable. Les pauvres ne savaient plus où donner de la tête, où poser les yeux, des "Waaa ", des " Woooh " " C'est trop beau " et autres retentissaient dans la pièce. Oubliant momentanément sa déception, Heero ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à tant d'innocence.

Le deuxième, puis le troisième groupe arrivèrent petit à petit, à intervalles réguliers leur laissant le temps de s'occuper du premier avant de passer au second. Rapidement, tous les orphelinats conviés furent présents, à part un qui n'était pas encore là, touts les autres étaient déjà dans la salle, ou les enfants avaient déjà formé des groupes, surveillés par les adultes qui s'étaient éparpillés dans la pièce.

Il ne restait plus dans le grand hall que Réléna est Sally qui attendaient les derniers à arriver, tout en papotant joyeusement. Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe d'enfants tant attendu par la jeune ministre fit son apparition devant la porte, encadré de quatre adultes.

L'un d'eux, le seul homme s'avança, un petit bout de choux dormant paisiblement dans ses bras, vers la maitresse de maison, avec un sourire chaleureux, tendant une main que Réléna ignora, déposant un baiser sur chacune de ses joues à la place. Le jeune homme, qui n'était autre que le directeur de l'orphelinat, vêtu d'un jean noir, d'une chemise blanche et d'une veste noire, arborant une natte bien longue pour un homme, en fut étonné.

Bien sûr, ils ont eu l'occasion de se revoir à plusieurs reprises, elle l'avait d'ailleurs bien aidé quand il avait voulu ouvrir un orphelinat sur sa colonie natale. Il pouvait même dire qu'il appréciait beaucoup cette jeune femme, bien plus que l'adolescente qu'il avait connu pendant la guerre.

- On attendait plus que vous ! Je suis contente de te revoir. Sourit sincèrement la vice ministre. Entrez ! Entrez ! Continua-t-elle à l'intention du reste du groupe qui était encore sur le pas de la porte.

- Moi aussi, je suis content de vous revoir toutes les deux. Dit-il à l'intention des deux femmes. Nous sommes en retard ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Non, pas du tout. Vous êtes simplement les dernier à arriver et heureusement que tout le monde n'est pas arrivé en même temps, on ne s'en serait jamais sorti. Rigola-t-elle en imaginant tous les gamins arriver en même temps dans le hall du Palais. Commençons par débarrasser les enfants de leurs manteaux avant de rejoindre les autres.

Duo se tourna vers sa petite troupe de chérubins, qui attendaient sagement qu'on leur dise quoi faire. C'était impressionnant pour eux de se retrouver dans le palais de Sank, alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais ne serait-ce que vu la terre. Cela faisait beaucoup de chose à voir en si peu de temps.

- Les enfants, on enlève les manteaux, pour les plus grands vous enlevez les vôtres puis vous aidez à récupérer ceux des plus petits. Hilde tu veux bien m'aider.... Commença le châtain en enlevant le manteau du petit garçon à peine âgé de un an qui dormait toujours à poings fermés dans ses bras.

- Nous sommes là pour vous aider aussi, Duo ! Le coupa la jeune femme.

- Merci. Sourit-il.

A six ils ne mirent pas bien longtemps à récupérer tous les manteaux, il y avait quand même trente-six enfants âgés d'à peine un an pour le plus petit à quinze ans pour le plus grand. Une fois le tas de vêtement bien entreposé dans l'une des pièces adjacentes, ils se dirigèrent enfin vers la salle d'où un joyeux brouhaha s'élevait.

Cette fois encore, les exclamations ne tardèrent pas à s'élever. Les enfants étaient en admiration, émerveillés par ce qu'ils voyaient, la plupart d'entre eux n'ayant jamais ne serait-ce que vu un sapin de leur vie. Alors, fêter Noël ! Bien sûr il faisait une petite fête ce jour là à l'orphelinat, mais ce n'était pas aussi beau.

Ce décor semblait tout droit sorti d'un rêve. Les adultes derrière eux les regardaient, leurs laissant le temps de se remettre et de réaliser que tout cela était bien réel. Puis après un moment d'hésitation les gamins rejoignirent les autres se mélangeant dans d'autres groupes déjà formés.

Heureusement, chaque orphelinat était représenté par une couleur différente. Pour les différencier chaque enfant portait un foulard attaché autour du cou pour certain, à la ceinture de leur pantalon ou encore dans les cheveux pour les filles. Avec un double nœud bien serré pour éviter que les plus malins tentent de les enlever ou bien de les échanger avec leurs nouveaux amis.

Les adultes eurent tous la même pensée à cet instant. Voir tous ces enfants, qui ne se connaissaient pas rire et s'amuser ensemble était la plus belle chose au monde. Et aucun d'eux n'aurait voulu céder sa place en ce soir du réveillon de Noël. Non aucun.

Il était maintenant vingt heures, après un rapide passage aux cuisines pour savoir si tout était près, Réléna les invita à passer à table. Chacun des adultes s'occupait d'un groupe si bien, qu'ils n'eurent même pas le temps de se voir avant le diner. Heero ne remarqua donc pas que l'objet de sa déception un peu plus tôt dans la soirée était finalement arrivé.

Le repas se passa bien, le menu plaisant autant aux enfants qu'aux adultes qui avaient eu le temps de manger tout en s'occupant des petits. Le dessert arriva bien vite, pendant que les serveurs, arrivaient avec les bûches pâtissières aux parfums divers et variés.

Heero se leva discrètement, déposant la fillette de deux ans et demi qui avait mangé assise sur ses genoux et qui à présent commençait à s'endormir dans les bras de la femme qui était assise quelques chaises plus loin. La femme lui sourit le remerciant de s'être occupé de l'une de ses pensionnaires. Puis le brun s'éclipsa tout aussi discrètement.

Il passa par l'un des salons ou il récupéra sa veste, avant de sortir rejoindre la petite maison qui servait autrefois d'habitat pour les domestiques. Là il se changea tranquillement en attendant le signal.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle de bal, le repas étant terminé les serveurs rangèrent rapidement les tables qui ne tarderaient pas à être poussées le long d'un mur pour laisser de la place. Les enfants quant à eux s'étaient rassemblés devant le sapin sur la demande des adultes. Alors que Trowa prenait place face à eux, pour lire un conte, Réléna fit biper le portable de Heero.

Le grand châtain avait à peine ouvert le livre qu'il devait lire, que des bruits se firent entendre dehors, comme si une myriade de clochettes teintait joyeusement devant les portes fenêtres du palais. Feintant la surprise, Réléna se leva et se dirigea prestement vers la fenêtre avant de se tourner un grand sourire aux lèvres vers les gamins.

- Vite, venez voir les enfants !! C'est merveilleux venez voir qui est venu nous rendre visite ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, les gamins se ruèrent vers elle, les adultes sur leurs talons se demandant ce que la vice ministre avait bien pu encore concocter.

Sous leurs yeux ébahis, passa un traineau tiré par deux rennes sur le chemin menant à l'entrée, assis sur le traineau, un homme à la silhouette rondouillette et à la longue barbe blanche, tout vêtu de rouge leur faisait signe de la main. Tous reconnurent le célèbre Père Noël. Ils le virent descendre, mettre sa hotte sur son dos, attraper deux grands sacs rouges avant d'avancer vers la porte.

Pendant ce temps dans leur dos, les domestiques avaient eu le temps de pousser les tables et avaient installé des coussins ainsi qu'un grand fauteuil en velours rouge devant le sapin.

- Ho ho ho ! Joyeux Noël !! Fit une voix grave et rauque en entrant dans la pièce. Les enfants en restèrent muets quelques secondes, le temps de réaliser qu'il était bien là, avant de s'exclamer.

- Waaaaaah !! C'est le Père Noël !! Faisant rire les adultes derrières eux, mais ils ne s'en rendirent même pas compte.

- Vous avez tous été bien sages cette année ? Continua le vieux bonhomme en s'avançant vers le grand fauteuil qui lui était destiné.

- Ouuuuiiiii !!! (Vient la réponse des enfants qui avait répondu en cœur) S'écrièrent les enfants en cœur.

- Alors venez vite vous assoir, je crois que ma hotte contient des présents qui vous sont destinés !! Dit-il de sa voix grave.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. A peine sa phrase terminée que tous les gamins étaient assis à ses pieds sur les coussins qui avait été disposés au sol. Les adultes sourirent face à leur empressement.

- Alors, par qui allons-nous commencer ? Questionna le vieil homme en sortant un parchemin de l'un des sacs qu'il avait posé près de lui. Voyons voir cette liste...alors alors qu'est-il écrit continua-t-il en réajustant les petites lunettes rondes aux montures dorées sur son nez. Le parchemin lui échappa se déroulant devant lui sur une longueur impressionnante, faisant rire les enfants.

- Tiens Père Noël. Dit un garçon de cinq ans qui avait rattrapé le papier et lui tendait à présent timidement.

- Merci bonhomme. Sourit le bonhomme au bonnet rouge en se penchant un peu pour déposer un baiser sur le front de l'enfant. Donc continua-t-il quand le petit fut retourné s'assoir. Les plus petits en premier vous êtes d'accord ?

- Oui Père Noël ! Répondirent les gamins. Quoiqu'il ne l'aurait certainement pas contredit.

- Bien alors nous commencerons par Mathieu M. dit-il en regardant le premier nom sur la liste, la lettre n'étant pas la première du nom de famille de l'enfant mais celle du nom de l'orphelinat, quelques enfants d'orphelinats différents ayant le même prénom.

Duo se leva et approcha, le petit garçon dénommé Mathieu toujours dans ses bras, ne l'ayant pas lâché de la soirée bien qu'il était bien réveillé cette fois avec tout le bruit qu'il y avait eu. Quand le châtain se retrouva en face du Père Noël, devant lequel il s'accroupit pour être à bonne hauteur, ses yeux rencontrèrent deux lacs cobalt.

Des yeux qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis de long mois, un sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres de l'américain, ses yeux là il aurait pu les reconnaitre n'importe où. Après avoir farfouillé quelques secondes dans le grand sac rouge le vieux bonhomme au costume rouge en sortit un paquet qu'il tendit au petit garçon. Duo l'attrapa et retourna s'assoir pour aider l'enfant à déchirer le papier cadeau.

- Léane D. Continua le Père Noël après un instant de silence et bien que sa barbe le cachait aux yeux de tous lui aussi souriait, son cœur se faisant plus léger. Il était venu, il était là ! Les enfants passèrent les uns après les autres, heureux de ne pas avoir été oubliés.

Les cadeaux n'étaient pas extraordinaires, mais aux yeux de ses gamins c'était tellement énorme d'avoir quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être déçus. Les plus petits recevaient des jeux d'éveil, les petites filles des poupons aux couleurs diverses et variées, et les garçons des voitures, lego et enfin pour les plus âgés des livres, et autres matériels leur étaient offerts.

Tous cela, Réléna avait pu l'avoir à moindre coup en négociant avec les fabricants directement plutôt qu'avec les magasin qui les vendaient. Elle devait l'avouer, l'idée n'était pas d'elle, mais de Heero qui lui avait donné sans même sans rendre compte.

Alors qu'elle lui disait que le coup entre les prix pratiqués dans les magasins étaient un peu trop élevés quand on devait acheter en grande quantité. Il lui avait répondu que dans ce cas si la quantité était vraiment importante, il valait mieux allait directement vers les constructeurs. C'est ce qu'elle avait fait et avec la marge économisée elle avait pu faire un peu plus.

- Léo U. Continuait d'appeler le vieil homme en se disant qu'il en avait encore pour des heures à ce rythme. Il n'était qu'à la moitié de la liste, mais combien étaient-ils ces gamins ! Ils ne se multipliaient quand même pas !

**Quelques minutes plus tard.**

- Clara M. La petite fille de six ans dont le prénom venait d'être appelé, s'approcha timidement, elle prit le cadeau dans ses petites mains blanches comme de la porcelaine et alors que l'homme pensait qu'elle allait faire demi-tour pour retourner s'assoir. Elle lui sauta dans les bras en pleurant, répétant un "Merci " haché par des sanglots comme une litanie.

Il ne connaissait pas son passé mais il se doutait que celui-ci n'avait pas dû être rose. Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison, mais il fit ce qui lui paru le plus évidant à cette instant. Il entoura le petit corps de ses bras, la serrant contre lui un instant avant de déposer un baiser sur la tête de l'enfant et de lui dire d'une voix douce d'aller ouvrir ce paquet qu'elle méritait.

Il la suivit des yeux pendant qu'elle retournait s'assoir et la vit aller se caller dans les bras d'une jeune femme brune qui n'était autre que Hilde. Il vit aussi Duo qui était assis à côté de la brune se pencher vers la fillette à qui il murmura quelque chose en essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé sur les joues rondelettes.

Il reprit sa liste, il fallut encore de longues minutes avant qu'il ne voit la fin de celle-ci arriver avec soulagement. Les derniers noms qui y figuraient était ceux des adultes qui n'avaient pas été oubliés. Les femmes reçurent une magnifique composition florale accompagnée d'une boite de chocolats, quand aux hommes ils se virent offrir une jolie bouteille dans son écrin de bois.

Les directeurs reçurent en plus une enveloppe au nom de leur établissement. Le dernier nom qu'il appela était celui de Duo qui s'approcha une nouvelle fois, le petit toujours accroché à lui. _A croire qu'il ne le lâche jamais ce môme_ ! Pensa le vieil homme.

De son côté Duo qui était maintenant à sa hauteur pensa. _J'aime les yeux du Père Noël ! _Cette pensée le fit sourire, alors qu'il plongeait ses améthystes dans les cobalts qu'il aimait tant. Sans lâcher le jeune homme des yeux, il lui tendit son paquet et une enveloppe, il fallait que le châtain retourne à sa place avant que son cœur ne s'échappe de sa prison, vu de la force qu'il mettait a battre dans sa poitrine.

Il fut soulagé d'en avoir terminé quand le natté fut retourné s'assoir après lui avoir soufflé un merci. Il se leva, récupérant sa hotte ainsi que les deux sacs rouges. Il se dit que par chance aucun gamin n'avait remarqué son absence, quoiqu'ils aient bien mieux à penser qu'à cela.

- Une longue route m'attend encore ainsi que beaucoup d'enfants alors je dois partir maintenant. Soyez sage cette année encore et joyeux Noël à tous !! Dit-il de sa voix grave en se dirigeant vers la sortie avec un signe de sa main gantée.

- Au revoir Père Noël !!! S'exclamèrent les gamins en faisant des grands signes, mais ne bougeant pas de leur place, trop occupés à parler de leurs cadeaux avec les autres.

Il remonta rapidement dans le traineau, fit le tour du palais pour le cacher avant de rerentré par la porte de derrière après avoir récupéré son sac.

Dans la salle Réléna se rapprocha de Duo qui fixait la porte avec impatience. Elle sourit sachant très bien ce que le jeune homme attendait avec espoir.

- Dans le petit salon sur la droite en sortant. Chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. Surpris, le châtain la regarda un instant avant de comprendre et de la remercier. La jeune femme lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire sincère.

Sans demander son reste Duo sortit de la pièce, le salon que lui avait indiqué la jeune vice ministre n'était pas éclairé, signe que personne n'était encore là. Son petit fardeau bien calé dans ses bras, dormait paisiblement après cette soirée riche en couleurs pour ses petits yeux, il se cacha dans l'ombre d'un meuble.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer un rai de lumière avant de se refermer et qu'une lumière vive n'éclaire le salon. De sa cachette, l'américain eut tout loisir de voir Heero dans son habit de Noël se diriger vers l'un des canapés ou il posa son sac, avant de se relever brusquement, les sens en alertes.

_Ratér !_ Pensa Duo en voyant les yeux bleus se poser à l'endroit où il était dissimulé. _On ne surprend pas l'ancien soldat parfait aussi facilement, il n'a rien perdu de ses réflexes le bougre. _Un sourire amusé jouant sur ses lèvres, il s'avança lentement dans la pièce, faisant sourire Heero à son tour. Bien sûr cela ne pouvait être que lui !

Déposant le petit être qui dormait comme un bienheureux dans ses bras, sur un canapé, en prenant garde à bien le caler avec des coussins pour qu'il ne tombe pas, il se tourna vers le... jeune homme ?!

- Bonsoir Heero. Je suis heureux de te revoir. Bien que j'avoue que je ne pensais pas te retrouver si vieux ! Sourit le jeune homme amusé.

- Moi non plus je ne pensais pas prendre un coup de vieux si rapidement. J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais pas.

- Je suis simplement arrivé en bon dernier. Toujours ponctuel ! Mais maintenant je pense que cela n'avait pas était prévu comme cela pour rien. Enfin le principal est que j'ai été là pour te voir dans ton costume, je n'aurais pas voulu rater cela ! Se moqua gentiment le natté.

- Content que cela t'ait plus. Mais dit moi, qui est ce petit garçon qui ne te quitte pas ? Ton fils ? Demanda le japonais avec une pointe de déception dans la voix. Si c'était son fils, cela voulait dire qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un et donc qu'il avait oublié leur promesse.

- Non. Ce n'est pas mon fils, bien que ce soit tout comme. Je l'ai retrouvé devant la porte de l'orphelinat un matin, alors qu'il n'avait que quelques mois. Il était enveloppé dans une simple couverture en piteux état, dans un panier à linge en plastique. Il n'allait pas bien. Sous alimenté, presque déshydraté en plus de la fièvre. J'ai passé plusieurs jours à l'hôpital avec lui et je m'y suis énormément attaché. Quand je suis revenu à l'orphelinat avec lui, il restait avec moi. Tellement bien que quand j'ai voulu le confier aux autres, il ne voulait plus me lâcher.

Son sourire s'était fait triste en racontant ce qui était arrivé à l'enfant. C'était le plus petit, il aimait les autres, tous, mais celui-ci avait touché son cœur d'une autres manière, bien plus profondément. Il avait eu tellement peur que le petit ne tienne pas, les tuyaux branchés partout sur lui, les trois premiers jours avait été affreusement durs.

Puis doucement le bébé avait repris des forces et continué à se battre pour vivre. Il l'avait peut-être un peu trop chouchouté ensuite, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Ce petit être avait déjà subit trop d'épreuves pour son jeune âge, les autres aussi, ils avaient tous vécu des choses bien trop dures pour leur âge, mais il s'était peut-être moins impliqué qu'avec le petit Mathieu.

- Tu as fait du chemin et tu t'en sors plutôt bien d'après ce que je vois. C'est une très belle chose que tu as faite en construisant cet endroit pour les enfants. Et cela ne m'étonne même pas que ce petit garçon ait choisi tes bras pour le réconforter. Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

- Merci. Mais tu sais malgré tout cela il manque encore quelque chose d'important dans ma vie. Non quelqu'un. Dit-il en s'approchant du brun. Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ?

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Mais nous étions d'accord à la fin de la guerre pour trouver notre place, nous reconstruire chacun de nôtre côté avant de nous retrouver.

- Je me souviens très bien et je suis sûr que nous avons pris la bonne décision il y a trois ans, mais ne crois-tu pas que nous avons eu assez de temps ? J'ai vraiment envie de continuer ma vie auprès de toi. Le veux-tu toi aussi ? Demanda le natté plein d'espoir.

- Oui ! J'ai attendu assez longtemps. Trop. J'ai envie d'essayer de construire ma vie avec toi. Que nous formions un couple et peut-être même une famille si tu en as envie. Répondit Heero sérieusement les yeux brillant d'envie.

- J'aime les yeux du Père Noël, tu sais ! Annonça subitement Duo en passant ses bras autour de la taille du japonais.

- Ah oui ! Mais ils n'appartiennent pas à ce vieux bonhomme ces yeux là, tu sais ? Répondit le brun du tac au tac.

- Ho ! Et qui en es le propriétaire alors ? Demanda le châtain les yeux pétillants de malice.

- Ils appartiennent à un jeune homme, aux cheveux bruns- comment disait son turbulent coéquipier déjà ?- Ah oui, "à la coupe, je viens de sortir du lit ", à la peau halée, plutôt bien proportionné, dans les un mètre soixante-quinze... Enonça le brun en se prenant au jeu avec plaisir.

- Hmmm, cette description me plait beaucoup. Ce doit être un jeune homme très beau. Mais où pourrais-je le rencontrer ?

- Je crois bien qu'il se tient face à vous très cher ! répondit joyeusement le brun.

- Je t'aime. Souffla Duo, heureux de pouvoir enfin lui dire ces quelques mots qu'il gardait enfermés en lui depuis longtemps. Ses bras resserrèrent leur prise autour de la taille du brun qui était bien plus large quelle n'aurait dû l'être, avec le rembourrage du costume qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de retirer.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Mais laisse moi me changer, que je redevienne le vrai moi.

- D'accord. Mais avant .... Dit-il en relevant une main qui tira sur la fausse barbe, il se pencha vers lui, l'embrassant tendrement, savourant ce premier baiser échangé longuement. Quand le baiser pris fin, Duo pu constater que Heero souriait au moins autant que lui, c'était d'ailleurs le premier de ses sourires qu'il voyait réellement, les autres ayant été dissimulés par la barbe blanche.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps à Heero pour se débarrasser de ce costume, avant de revêtir les vêtements qu'il portait en début de soirée. Tout cela sous les yeux appréciateurs d'un Duo qui était à deux doigts de baver.

Après avoir récupéré le petit qui dormait toujours comme un bébé, ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser avant de rejoindre la salle, qu'ils trouvèrent plongée dans le calme. Seul la voix de Trowa qui, assis face aux enfants dans le grand fauteuil rouge, lisait à voix haute un conte de Noël. La plupart des gamins était allongé dans les coussins, quelques-uns s'étaient même endormis, bercés par la voix du grand châtain.

Heero s'assit à même le sol, un peu à l'écart du groupe et fit signe à Duo de venir s'installer entre ses jambes, ce dernier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Installés tous les trois, ils finirent d'écouter le conte si joliment raconté par leur ami.

C'est ainsi que s'acheva cette merveilleuse soirée de Noël.

Les enfants rentrèrent avec des souvenirs qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts d'oublier de si tôt, pas plus que les adultes. Cela avait été une soirée formidable pour tous. Réléna fut chaleureusement remerciée par tous, elle aussi reçut quelques présent d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas grand chose mais cela la toucha bien plus qu'un cadeau hors de prix, car celui-ci venait du cœur des enfants.

Ces feuilles de papier, que les directeurs et directrices leur avaient certainement demandé de faire en leur annonçant cette soirée et qu'ils lui avaient offertes en la remerciant, elle les garderait comme le plus précieux des trésors. Car ces dessins qu'ils avaient réalisés pour elle n'étaient pas à ses yeux de vulgaires gribouillages, mais de petit chef d'œuvres qui venaient du cœur.

Les bus à disposition des orphelinats pour rejoindre les navettes ou avions mis eux aussi à leur disposition partirent tranquillement sur la route. Seul un resta garé sur le parking. Réléna ayant fait préparer des chambres pour eux comptant bien les garder un peu plus longtemps.

Une fois tous les enfants couchés dans les chambres du palais, deux jeunes hommes vinrent la retrouver dans le salon avant que les autres n'arrivent, puisqu'ils avaient décidé de redescendre pour discuter un peu. Deux jeunes hommes qui se tenaient devant-elle main dans la main. Elle leur sourit, heureuse que son ami soit heureux.

Elle avait décidé de les réunir car elle ne supportait plus de voir Heero gâcher un temps précieux à rester loin de la personne qui n'attendait que de pouvoir le rendre heureux. Son amour d'adolescente s'était étiolé avec le temps, elle n'en éprouvait pas moins une très forte amitié pour le brun et ne voulait qu'une seule chose, qu'il ait le droit lui aussi à un peu de bonheur.

Alors, elle avait fait en sorte grâce à son projet de les réunir, une bonne fois pour toute. Et elle pouvait-être fière d'elle car elle avait manifestement réussi.

- Merci pour tout, princesse. Commença Duo en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Tu es un ange. Merci beaucoup d'être une amie si merveilleuse. Je t'adore. Chuchota Heero en la serrant dans ses bras.

La jeune femme sourit, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

- Vous le méritez. Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, ce n'était pas grand chose et puis je t'aime trop pour te laisser gâcher ta vie, beau brun.

Peu de temps après cela, les autres arrivèrent dans le salon, finissant la soirée ensemble autour d'un thé ou d'un chocolat chaud. Riant et discutant joyeusement.

L'année suivante, grâce au succès et à la réussite du projet, Réléna réorganisa la même soirée. Mais cette fois-ci Heero et Duo arrivèrent ensemble suivit de leur "petite" troupe, accompagnés de Hilde et des deux assistantes maternelles. Le petit Mathieu qui avait maintenant presque deux ans n'était pas les bras de Duo, mais dans ceux de Heero et il n'était plus depuis peu l'un des orphelins, mais Mathieu Yuy Maxwell, leur fils.

Ce premier Noël à Sank avait changé leur vie, ils étaient heureux ensemble. Ils formaient une famille. Et pour rien au monde Heero n'aurait laissé sa place de Père Noël cette année là, même si au départ il n'en avait pas voulu.

**Fin**

Merci d'avoir lu.

Biz.

Nyanko.


End file.
